La leyenda del pájaro Alción
by Isla de Thera
Summary: Dos amantes condenados a separarse. Una promesa. Un amor más allá de la tragedia. Basado en la telenovela Corazón Salvaje (1993), y en una de las Metamorfosis.


Este fic está basado en la telenovela mexicana "Corazón Salvaje", versión 1993, original de Caridad Bravo Adams, adaptación de María Zaratini. Y por otro lado, toma la base de una de las Metamorfosis de Ovidio que escuché contar en un pueblo que sabe mucho de sueños: Almedinilla.

**Capítulo 1: La premonición**

Dicen los viejos del pueblo que hace mucho tiempo hubo una pareja que desafió al mundo para ver realizado su amor, y salieron victoriosos de la lucha; pero tan perfecta era su felicidad que ofendieron a la Providencia que, celosa de esa unión, lanzó una maldición sobre los amantes. Una vieja lugareña me contó su historia.

_-oooOOOooo-_

Hace días que la luna tiene un color anaranjado que se escapa por entre las nubes negras. ¿De dónde sale ese resplandor infernal? Mala señal. Si estuviera en el mar procuraría poner rumbo a tierra lo antes posible. Pero en verdad, la tormenta ya tendría que haber descargado... no es normal que la luna lleve así tantos días. Es mal presagio, muy malo .

-¡Capitán! Serafín interrumpe los pensamientos de Juan al llegar hasta el acantilado desde donde otea el cielo nocturno. Llegó este telegrama.

-Gracias. Juan lo desgarra sin miramientos. Es de su hermano. Problemas en La Habana. Carga perdida. Retenidos por autoridades. Espera noticias.

La mano de Juan se crispa sobre el papel, arrugándolo. Su mal presentimiento se confirmaba. No era sólo la luna, llevaba semanas inquieto sin una razón concreta. Bueno, los problemas no debían ser graves si Andrés no reclamaba ayuda inmediata. Entonces, ¿porqué seguía teniendo ese pellizco en la boca del estómago? No, había algo más. Andrés no lo hubiera alarmado si no se tratara de un problema serio.

Dejándose llevar por su estado de ánimo, turbado e intranquilo, Juan lee entre líneas el telegrama, decidiendo que su hermano debía estar en gravísimas dificultades para enviarle ese tipo de mensaje. Su presencia es necesaria allí, su responsabilidad de hermano mayor lo impele a acudir a la oculta llamada de Andrés. Se pondría en camino lo más rápido posible, en cuanto el barco estuviera preparado. Juan echa una última mirada a la luna, que sigue brillando amenazadora, tiñendo de fuego las nubes, y regresa a casa.

Un frío helado recorre los huesos de Mónica al escuchar la decisión de Juan, una palidez mortal se extiende por su rostro y un torrente de lágrimas no puede ser contenido y corre por sus mejillas.

-No vayas, Juan. Yo también he tenido ese mal presentimiento, no quiero que te alejes ahora. Contesta el telegrama, pide más datos, envía a alguien de confianza. Pero no viajes ahora.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Mónica. Intuyo que algo malo puede suceder, tengo que estar con él.

Tres veces intenta hablar Mónica, y tres veces la emoción le impide articular palabra, interrumpiendo con sollozos su desesperada petición.

-¿Por qué ahora me huyes, cuando antes volvías corriendo del puerto porque me extrañabas? ¿En qué han cambiado tus sentimientos para que ahora no atiendas mis ruegos, para que te vayas dejándome aquí con esta pena y este temor en el pecho? ¿Ya no te importa dejar a tu esposa en tierra mientras inicias un largo viaje? ¿Ahora me quieres más teniéndome lejos?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que vivo por ti, que respiro feliz sólo cuando estoy a tu lado. Pero sabes que dejaría de ser yo mismo si no atendiera a esta llamada de la sangre, Instintos más fuertes que la razón me dicen que tengo que embarcar lo antes posible.

Mónica se retira, aterrorizada.

-¡Dime que no es cierto! Dime al menos que si me dejas será para viajar por tierra, no añadas a mi dolor el miedo de saberte en el mar. Años tardé en alejarte de sus peligros, y en un sólo momento te arrojas en sus brazos traicioneros. Incluso tu mejor navío se convierte, al surcar mares extraños, en sólo un barquichuelo que no se puede oponer a la furia del mar invernal. Sabes que hace poco he visto en la playa restos de un naufragio, y son muchas las tumbas sin nombre que pueblan el cementerio de San Pedro. Y no partas confiado en tu conocimiento del mar y sus secretos, porque el océano es traicionero, y sus aguas tienen un color triste, que oculta sus intenciones. Tú, que te has criado en el mar, sabes que hablo la verdad.

Juan permanece callado, escondiendo sus ojos a la mirada de Mónica. Ella dice la verdad, pero su determinación es firme. Partiría al amanecer, y el viaje por mar es la forma más rápida de averiguar que hay tras sus negros presagios.

-Leo en tus ojos que nada puedo hacer para impedirte que navegues. Pero si no hay ruegos que puedan ablandar tu corazón, y estás completamente decidido a ir, entonces, ¡llévame contigo! Así los dos enfrentaremos lo que venga como tantas veces hemos hecho, y yo no temeré lo que pueda pasarte, porque estaremos juntos para soportar lo que sea.

Juan siente su corazón encogerse por la súplicas y las lagrimas de Mónica. No menos dolor siente él al separarse de su razón de vivir, pero ni puede renunciar a su viaje, ni quiere exponerla a ella a los peligros evidentes de una travesía por mar, así que responde con largos razonamientos, intentando consolar su asustado corazón. Razones que suenan huecas en los oídos de Mónica, y que no la convencen.

-Juan, te lo suplico de rodillas: no vayas, o llévame contigo.

-Mónica, no puedo hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero aquí y ahora voy a hacerte un juramento más sagrado que cualquiera que te haya hecho: la espera que tendrás que soportar no será larga, porque estaré de vuelta antes de que la luna haya llenado dos veces su disco.

Disconforme pero esperanzada, Mónica queda abrazada a Juan hasta que la luna roja desaparece del cielo, anunciando el amanecer.


End file.
